


Staying Warm

by CrypticCipher



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCipher/pseuds/CrypticCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the book Horace and Enoch have their backs to eachother as the others snuggle, but at some point they have to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash, but this an idea I got based off a head canon on tumblr about how Enoch and Horace cuddled to stay warm. 
> 
> Once again I'm trash.

Pride, that was something that Enoch had, big time at that. He never let anyone or anything in the way of his pride, never ever, and nothing could break it. Not even the shivers that ran down his back from the cold. Horace moaned beside him and Enoch used his elbow to jab at him." What the hell Enoch?" Horace hissed, still facing away from him. 

" Because you won't stop whinning." Enoch hissed back. 

" I wouldn't have to whine if we could just, I don't really know," He stated turning to him and placing a finger on his chin," oh right huddling together!" 

Enoch silently told him to shut it by placing his index finger to his thin pressed lips," I will never give my pride like that, and I will not cuddle with you. Enjoy it to much you would." 

" Listen here and listen good Enoch I am not going to die of cold because you didn't want to give up something as conterveral as pride, and know for a fact a gentleman of my standers would never go as low as you." Horace sat up fully and crossed his arms. 

Enoch came up fully too with some words of his own." You think that I'm not good enough look at you! Still clinging to that hat of yours though it's ruined terribly, I can't believe it I can't believe you, all you care about his fashion nothing else." 

" Nothing else Enoch nothing else," he demanding struggling to keep quiet," I'll have you know the reason I can't tell you about your future is because I care too much, I know nothing of your future or how you can change it because I love and care, if I didn't I could tell you the exact moment you died and not give a second thought," Enoch sat there as Horace continued," what about you Enoch O'Conner the mighty boy who animated the life of anything, why are you still here if you seem to think that no one cares." 

" I never said that, I only said you don't care, well then tell me about my future." Enoch chuckled, merely a breath at the redness collecting on Horace's face. 

" Didn't you just hear me? I can't-" 

Intergecting Enoch let out a breathy snicker." You don't care for me, so do it, tell me what you know tell me who I marry, what I do when I die how many children peculiar or not I'll have." Enoch gave Horace a cocky smile, so full of himself. 

" I can't, because I care the most about you," Horace looked away and rubbed his arm," listen Enoch you may not care to listen, but I care the most you, your future to me is like me being normal and trying to read people's though, I can't. Nothing inside me will allow it." 

Silence and then finally Enoch grabbed Horace hands and pulled him to his chest." Enoch I-" 

"Shhh, no more noise lets lie down and do nothing we do not speak of this in front of the others understood?" 

" Like a secret relationship?" Horace asked snuggling cloder as they both laid down to rest. 

" Sure, agreed?" Enoch asked. 

" Dearly noted." Enoch smiled, sicere and something he would never show anyone, for he kinda loved the fancy way Horace would talk. Leaving him alone with his thoughts he had one more before sleeping. I need to ask Millard if it's possible for someone to fall in love in five minutes. And with a quick kiss to Horace forehead Enoch was out like a light. 

-End


End file.
